borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zer0
Appearance Even though it looks as though he only has four digits per hand, I'm still excited about this one. >:) 22:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : I know right. Im thinking Alien or Android / Cyborg. Pretty cool either way :P 22:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : now zero from what i can tell does not talk at all but his mask shows symbols in red in the trailer he shows a cuation sign a smiley face and a 0 his specail ability is that he sends out a decoy goes cloaked and then you can see where the critical point is on an enemy then u slice 20:23, February 23, 2012 (UTC)john bier ::I noticed the symbols too. Maybe that concludes he is an alien. D: we shall see. 23:50, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm more intrigued by the little tear in the front of his suit. He either has a blue fabric layer under that, or it's the colour of his skin. Plus the three-fingers thing. -- WarBlade 23:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) : Looking at his tabi, he may have only four digits per foot, too. Dämmerung 06:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps, he/she is either a sentient Guardian or even the/ one of the last Eridians. I rather like that idea, myself. -- 06:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that 'tear' is just decoration on his suit. You'll notice the same pattern above his glove (on each hand) and also on the other side of his suit, all symmetrically placed. I doubt that he got his suit torn in such a fashion. 08:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : What you are talking about isn't a tear. It's a design that's part of his sneaking suite but if you look directly above the place your talking about on the side of his stomach you can see a small hole in the costume. Looking back at all the promo pictures the hole is in them all. Cscribble 19:11, September 20, 2012 (UTC) What interests me is that his helmet bears resemblance to the "Sneaker" Spec ops from Deus Ex: Human Revolution. 03:18, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Is anyone else feel a faint Daft Punk vibe from the helmet in the "geeky-gadgets" picture? No? Just me? ...well, ok then 03:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :he remind me of abe. :3 22:52, February 28, 2012 (UTC) 0's early concept art http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:BL2-Character-Concept-Art_classes.jpg, the shape of his head specifically, lends credence to my personal theory that s/he/it's not human. the other char's are drawn so as to clearly look human. 22:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) To me he looks like a lance assassin. Katacalysm 23:26 March 3, 2012 (UTC) :fair point. athena's mutant little brother. or a clone sister gone terribly wrong? 00:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :According to the "Speculation" section at the bottom of this page, it is speculated that the eridian race spoke telepathically since the gaurdians do not have mouths which would support the possibility of Zer0 being an alien as he/she/it never seems to speek. The picture at the bottom of the page shows a drawing of what an eridian could have looked liked which bares a slight resemblence to Zer0's general body shape including having only four fingers and two large toes. By the way, sorry if I messed up anything, I'm new here. C0RMI3R 08:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) please note that the page you found that on is a talk page, subject to whatever pops into an editor's mind and not subject to public vetting. that particular section is titled "speculation" because the OP added it to the mainspace page along with his/her/its own rendering of an eridian guardian before it was moved to the talk page. as such it cannot be taken as canon. that said, it would be trés amusant if 0 turned out to be an eridian guardian. although, i'ma be pissed to find that out realize that he can't fly or shoot lasers out his eyes. 17:36, March 18, 2012 (UTC) By looking at where he got some of his inspiration most likely from Hakumen from the Blazblue fighting game series due to the fact that they both dress nearly the same, except that Hakumen wears something more akin to a hakama for pants and Zer0 wear more of a shinobi's atire and their default colors are completly opposite (Hakumen wears white, Zer0 wears black attire). Another insperation is from Lelouch Vi Britannia from the Code Geass series, as they both are people who seek revenge on those who did them wrong, and wear black masks. However, unlike Zer0 who is more physically fit and perfers fighting the enemy directly, while Lelouch is the complete opposite for the most part and uses his intellect and creative thinking to defeat his enemies indirectly.--Trail blazer 05:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :point of fact, anthony burch scott kester credits grey fox of the mgs series as one of the inspiring figures in the appearance of 0. I'll work this info into the future trivia section once I dig up the other name he dropped. 05:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ugh Alien cyborg sniper I was all over it throwing acid explody knives I thought how bad ass, then found out it was those japanese ninja knives and he talks in haiku, so dissapointed in gearbox for jumping on the ninja bandwagon now the only choice is to see what the commando guy can do with a sniper rifle -- 16:28, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Did anyone else see Zer0 being the same from Zero from megaman??? I mean c'mon, he's got a freaking sword and is kinda like a cyborg. 19:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Spiritual successor? Alright, so we know Axton is the successor of Roland, we know Salvador is the successor of Brink, and we know Maya is the sussessor of Lilith, so, I ask, would it be safe to say Zer0 is the spiritual successor of Mordecai? I mean, all the other classes seems like they are close, and Zer0 does have a skill tree dedicated to sniping, so... is he? Nixter the hunter 01:31, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :imo, yes. even posture is mordy. course this saves on skeletal animation. 00:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think Mordecai and Lilith got crossed in this one. He's got Lilith's evasion skills and close-combat power, while assassin style and model/body seems closer to Mordecai. Aejay ( , speech) 01:37, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :you have a point, Aejay, but seeing as Maya is both a siren and seems to also have the sort of magical powers as Lilith, I would have to say that she is the spiritual successor. Let's not forget that Mordecai had some close-combat perks as well, so there's even more evidence that Zero is Mordecai's successor. 06:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :I disagree with a lot of above. As far as I can tell(By looking at the abilities), Maya is the new "support"(In terms of healing, anyway), being the "spiritual successor" of Roland, even though she's a siren like Lilith. Axton's combat style seems to be a mix of Borderlands 1 characters, and I'd say that Zer0 is likely going to be the same, a mix, and not a remake of any particular character. Don't count on the gameplay for any of the Bl2 characters being identical to your favourite Bl1 character.--Gerroh 00:39, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Questionable Skill One thing I dont get is will Zer0's skill be like the Siren Lilith's skill as in you'll only be able to attack once when your invisable if so im not sure if I would want to be the assassin any more. Flame crusader 21:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) with each character having ~30 available skills I wouldn't be surprised if some late-tier skill allowed more than one nut-strike crit-strike. Also, just seeing the skill buffs that we know for maya and sally, it seems apparent that gbx is going to let 0 do more with his sword than just *stab. 22:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Additional skills Tw0 fang, Killer and Ambush. Is killer possibly the same as the hunter skill? MyWetDream (talk) 17:56, July 9, 2012 (UTC) : That's certainly possible, or it could be substantially tweaked from BL1's interpretation. Axton still has Grit and Metal Storm, but I understand that Grit works a little differently this time. Dämmerung 18:15, July 9, 2012 (UTC) After watching the new Borderlands 2 trailer I noticed something, Zer0 talks "I have destroyed you, a deadly shot from nowhere". But no matter how many times I listen to it, I can't help but say, that that was definitely a female voice, despite all evidence to the contrary, anyone agree? I heard from an interview that there was a skill that allowed you to throw knifes or something.Jarrjam (talk) 15:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Unrelated, but... Has any1 noticed ALOT of his skills make references to shooters? 1 shot, 1 kill is an accolade from black ops 2, fast hands is a perk from the cod series. C0untersrike is a reference to the game. And those are just the ones I noticed Gender? So I was watching a trailer today (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SR6aE-gPv6I&list=HL1342102660&feature=mh_lolz) and around 0:24-0:30 Zero sounds like a girl. At first I thought it was Maya but the sound seems to be coming from Zero. Is it because of his helmet that he sounds like a girl? Or is this some typo? Elloabbey (talk) 14:29, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :For some reason clicking that goes to your userpage. I figure you are referring to this moment? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SR6aE-gPv6I&t=24 I agree, sounds like a girl. talk2ty 08:37, September 14, 2017 (UTC) I actually already posted this above, but forgot to title it.TheRealTerminal (talk) 15:56, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :lol, "he sounds like a girl because of a typo". zer0's a woman, get over it. Nobody has ever made any claims to zer0's gender. THis is quite clear from the very first sentence of the article actually. Maybe she'll be the new Samus? happypal (talk • ) 16:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :I thought it was a typo because the wiki and talk page says things like he and stuff. I'm not really mad that Zero's girl, I'm actually delighted. Well, thanks anyway. Elloabbey (talk) 18:14, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 21:01, July 12, 2012 (UTC) he is not a he but a she. in the new trailer, she talks in a robotic voice check out the wimoweh trailer after first few seconds. There is no evidence yet of any gender at all, male, female, or "other." We've heard a couple of different voices from Zer0, and none of them are Jessica Rabbit. Could easily be sexless, changing its voice as necessary to be an effective decoy. Dämmerung 21:57, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Ahh! I never thought of that! Maybe your right. Elloabbey (talk) 03:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I have considered that possibility a few times, it would make sense, if he is a stealth based infiltrator, she could use different voices to his advantage, i'm hoping they elaborate on her backstory a bit ;) TheRealTerminal (talk) 01:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :for what little it is worth, my guess is zer0 is anorchidic. 02:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) : This may just be speculation, but one of the major gaming publications suggested that players can choose whether Zer0 has a male or female voice. The voice is supposedly composed of clips from tv shows and movies. Like I said, not sure if it was idle speculation or straight from the horses mouth at Comic-con, but if true, seems to lend credence to the "Zer0 is an android" theory. Shikamaru31789 13:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Well i don't know about any of you all but there's also this wild ass theory going around on some youtube psages that zer0 may be Athena from the General Noxx DLC (or another of her clones). Of course the whole "clone" theory's been around for a few, but if anything the latest trailer helps to reinforce said theory. After all both Zer0 and Athena (and the other omega assassins) have simalar armor styles, they're both "assassins", and the both use energy swords. I mean, the more you think abot it the more it makes sense. Wildaces22 :bad clone job? lost part of one x chromosome and some fingers? ok. "ship it!" 04:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Theories are just that, theories. While Zer0 and Athena / Assassins use energy swords, Zer0's sword is quite different looking. Also their armor looks nothing alike except that they both have small body types. My "theory" is, Zer0 is an Eridian/ sentient Guardian. Both have very thin builds with 4 fingers and 2 toes. Of coarse the ninja style boots Zer0 wears could be hiding more digits. Since Guardians never talk, he may only be able to communicate through artificial means. Either way, my theory makes just as much, if not more, sense than the Assassin one. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png -- 05:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree, you do make a well put point with the idea of Zer0 being some kind of Eridian sentient (or at least being derived from Eridian tech.) Considering with what we know of Borderlands 2 storyline with the "vault key" coming into play again and Jack trying to use it to awaken somthing called "The Warrior" I wouldn't be all that surprised. http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=137834&page=3 (bottom of page for further info) Wildaces22 5:42 July 24, 2012 :: But for all we know he could be some kind of guardian / lance assassin genetic hybrid , since both theories aren't really so far fetched. I also agree with the idea of his/ her/ its voice being comprised of voice clips and sound bytes similar to a Predator. That being said Zero could be anything( perhaps something not even we have thought of). :: BigBrother1984 (talk) 17:20, September 2, 2012 (UTC)BigBrother1984 Gender is male In the most recent trailer it can be assumed that Zer0 is male due to Handsome Jack saying "I don't know what his deal is" when referring to Zer0.MyWetDream (talk) 22:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It is a fact that he is male just watch listin to his echo recordings here is the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UqrkMcH5SA Or he may at least be a male like japanese robot just listin to his quots https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffBqBIvAUMw From the above clip you can all see that he is a robot, just listin to the end of the clip :How would Handsome Jack know what Zer0's gender is though? Jack is probably just jumping to conclusions. It isn't proof. Nor are the various voices that Zer0 is able to use. talk2ty 08:38, September 14, 2017 (UTC) A few minor issues His name is spelled wrong in the lead paragraph. Literally the first word of the article. The article name is "Zer0", so the lead should say the same. That word should also be bolded, right? Also, is there an particular reason that Pandora isn't linked in the infobox? Cheesedude (talk) 01:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) His name is actly not zero, zero shows up on his face mask because thats how much of a challenge he faces from enemies the symbols change after you beat harder enemies, so agen this points to him being a robot as you see at the end of the game Melee weapon section “The sword is not an equippable item but it's effectiveness in combat can be enhanced.” it's it's This has been here for a long time and each time it bugs me. Aejay 22:09, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Pronounciation? I have heard some gearbox videos say his name as "Zer-Zero" and some as just "Zero", Is there some sort of acctual confirmation on this somewhere? 11:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a link to any such videos? Everyone I've ever seen seem to just say "zero". I do believe Randy himself says it. happypal (talk • ) 12:06, August 2, 2012 (UTC) :I would have a link, but I cannot recall it, nor have it off-hand. I'm fairly certain it was someone in gearbox saying it though. younouns i can only assume recent edits reflect recent videos however comma im wondering does the game really say you _that_ often? these are the in game descriptions? right? or are you lot just winging it? 12:51, August 29, 2012 (UTC) The in-game descriptions do use "you" throughout. However, I did modify most of the descriptions for brevity. I suppose it could be argued we should go all the way to one side or the other--perhaps replace "you" with the character's name? --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 17:04, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Zero overrated? I think Zero is kind of overrated. Just because hes an assassin doesnt mean he will be the most awesome. Salvador and Axton seems the most interesting. Everyone has their own play style. For those that like stealth and melee kills, Zer0 is their guy. Personally, i am going first for Salvador myself. -- 03:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Granted that I haven't looked at the most recent trailers, but it seems like GBX caught up to that Lilith was OP in BL1 (invulnerability + massive health regen every ~10 seconds). Phasewalk was the only ability that was useful against Crawmerax. Zero's abilities seems like a nerfed Phasewalk to me.-- (talk) 03:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : Not nerfed. just different. They want each new Vault hunter to be Unique. He doesnt just go invisible, he can see critical hit locataions while cloaked. So while the invisible part is similar, his ability is different. 03:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Skill name typography In the interest of not making editors' eyes bleed, I propose that we normalize Zer0's skill names to standard English. The skill page can read, e.g., "Followthrough (F0ll0wthr0ugh)" for clarity. Dämmerung 22:40, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :The skill's name is "F0ll0wthr0ugh" through. It is not our job to appreciate it, but just to deal with it. We will create redirects of course, and maybe even a "zerotypo" template? " " => "F0ll0wthr0ugh". happypal (talk • ) 11:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :: I argue that the skill's name is not F0ll0wthr0ugh, it is Followthrough. The former is not a word, it is a typographical artifact of the game, unpronounceable, akin to writing Diablo skill names with U+2629 instead of "t." Dämmerung 15:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) S0 d0es this mean that when BL2 c0mes 0ut we have to talk like this? It's already giving me a headache-- 14:28, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :No, it just means you'll have to refer to "Zero" as "Zer0", and to "deception" as "decepti0n". Them's the breaks. happypal (talk • ) 14:51, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Template:Zero. H0w d0es it l00k? I'm particularly pr0ud 0f the permanent subst mechanism. And yes, this entire bl0ck 0f text was written using it. happypal (talk • ) 15:24, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: twitch Dude. Remember when you were given your great powers, how then you pledged to use them always for good, never for evil? I am crying tears of blood here. Dämmerung 15:39, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I've already incorporated the zero-fy template in his skill navigation template. Either way, I agree with Daem that we should probably have redirects for those who want to search for the skill names w/o 0's in them. 21:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Many Must Fall Quote The quote in Zer0's skill "Many Must Fall" is an old proverb, and its meaning is quite fitting for Zer0, or rather, what he is going to do to the enemy. The quote from Many Must Fall being "Call no man happy til he is dead. Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy..." and the actual proverb being "Call no man happy till he dies". Which pretty much means, that you can never say that somebody is truly happy until they are dead, because something could be waiting around the corner that could ruin their lives/happiness. Which, I think fits. The "person" being whoever Zer0's attacking, and the "Something" that could ruin the life/happiness is Zer0. And "Happy" is repeated several times because of what the skill does, it allows him to take out multiple enemies with one Deception, so it's like Zer0 kills someone, that person is now "happy" next person he kills "happy" the next "happy" and so on. Just something interesting I found, like how some of Salvador's skills are movies references. JerZey CJ (talk) 07:08, September 2, 2012 (UTC)JerZey CJ Gender Spoiler I just thought of something: Currently, we don't know Zero's gender. If and when we do know it though, then chances are it will be revealed in-game, near the end, or who knows when (eg: Spoiler). Now, I don't figure we could keep it hidden very long when the game comes out, but could we try, at least for a little bit, to not spoil it for those visiting us that still don't know: We leave it to "presumed" for a couple of weeks or something? happypal (talk • ) 21:05, September 2, 2012 (UTC) :A Gearbox developer spilled the beans a while back when he said something like, "...he, actually it, blah blah blah." Zer0 is genderless." -- WarBlade (talk) 21:49, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Even if we did know, the point was to keep it under the radar for those that didn't know, like me... :( PS: I gave your comment some "poor man's spoiler effect". I hope you don't mind. happypal (talk • ) 06:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) For people dying to know, This is what he said: A Gearbox developer spilled the beans a while back when he said something like, "...he, actually it, blah blah blah." Zer0 is genderless. --Jayson Swagmode (talk) 02:48, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Any idea which developer said this and when/where they said it? Would be an interesting tidbit. I would still avoid using 'it' pronounces since the lack of gender is itself sort of a spoiler too. talk2ty 08:40, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh Reference One of Zer0's dialogue lines is a reference to the show Yu-Gi-Oh. He says something along the lines of "Hilarious, you've just set off my trap card!". I can provide a video link of him saying it, if needed. JerZey CJ (talk) 19:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC)JerZey CJ Death Mark/Star Wars On the Borderlands 2 official page, there's some flavor text for Death Mark (Also, it's not an easy thing to live with). Don't know if it'll be in the final game, but I do believe it's a Star Wars reference. Just a heads up in case it's in the final game. Couldn't find a video of it, but http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Wars-The-Empire-Strikes-Back.html has it in the script...Ctrl+f "death mark" and it should be the first (and only) thing that pops up. 05:20, September 9, 2012 (UTC) League of Legends Reference? Zero's Death Bl0ss0m is really similar to Katarina's ultimate ability in League of Legends; hers is called Death Lotus and she also throws out a bunch of daggers at nearby enemy champions. Is Zero's ability a reference to Kat's or are they both referencing something? Notverycreative (talk) 15:28, September 18, 2012 (UTC) The only similarity between the two are the knives they throw and the names, Kat doesn't cloak, and Zer0 only throws a 1/6ths of the knives Kat does. Zyberan (talk) 19:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) They're probably references to the same thing - the Death Blossom mode of the Last Starfighter. Atypicaloracle (talk) 10:15, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Zer0 is some kind of infiltrator from Mass Effect? Invisible for damage boost, flanking, change shooting position... All about good-old mass effect infiltrator :) Not quite, Decepti0n has some befefits over Tactical Cloak, it's better for running from danger, and with Death Bl0ss0m, good for dealing tons of damage without breaking cloak, or even using a weapon. Daft Punk? The head custimization option named "Punk" seems to be a reference to Daft Punk. 14:16, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Quotes I've been trying to catch as many of Zer0s quotes as possible as I play through the game, but some of them I'm not 100% certain of what it is that created the situation for him to say them in the first place. For example after entering decepti0n the other day I pulled out a purple rarity over powered rocket launcher of some sort against a badass nomad and killed him with it and he says 'Bow to my weaponary!' I havent been able to reproduce the same quote with any other weapon, so maybe it was the rocket launcher. I coulnd't tell if the nomad died due to the damage from the rocket or if there was a crit at the same time. If it was a crit, was this quote only made because of the crit during decepti0n or was it just because of the crit and decepti0n had nothing to do with it. Not so much looking for an answer directly, just explaining my thoughts about it and trying to make sure I put the quote under the correct place. Cscribble 19:40, September 20, 2012 : I've heard the same quote before personally many times, with either a melee crit, or somewhere in the middle of a 6 shot volley of the rare pistol Law. Maybe is just crits while in Decepti0n that triggers that line? Eavath (talk) 21:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Additional Phrase I couldn't edit the page, but when sitting idle he also says the phrase "I am bored as hell. / I would like to kill something. / Can we friggin go?" JKMerlin (talk) 10:09, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Been meaning to add that one but I always mix up the wording. Cscribble (Cscribble) 05:16, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Skill Tree Style Are we going to be changing the skill tree table formatting style to that of the BL1 characters' (e.g. this)? Boom biatch quote Has anyone else heard Zer0 say something along the lines of "As you say, boom biatch, that's what you get for messing with the assasin." I heard him say it when I was protecting Tiny Tina's generator when I shot a guy with a shot gun. So IDK if it was specific to the quest, or if it was just a random quote for a kill.GameCcentric (talk) 06:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I can at least confirm the "boom biatch" and "thats what you get for messing with the assassin" but I have no idea how the quote goes exactly. I only heard it one time and laughed my ass off. Cocofang (talk) 19:04, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Zer0 - Handsome Jack rivalry? I've noticed a few things. First off, in the promotional images used in the Explore Pandora thing on the main site, and on the box of the Ultimate Loot Chest edition, Zer0's sniper rilfe alwaysseems to be pointed straight at Handsome Jack. Also, during the boss fight with Handsome Jack, I'm not sure if Jack does this for every class, but he calls out Zer0 specifically, stating "COME AT ME, ASSASSIN!" Idk if this is about the political assassination bounty on Zer0's head, or maybe these two have a history. I'd quite like to hear more. : Many enemies in the games have callouts referring to the different classes. Nomad taskmasters/badasses/torturers, who tend to direct other bandits, will commonly refer to specific people; so will Hyperion soldiers - either to focus fire or to warn of action skills in use. There are reactions to all the action skills, too. I don't think it's specifically Zer0 that Jack will call out - just whomever he's focusing at the time. : And why wouldn't Zer0's rifle be pointed at Jack? Jack's the primary target for the lot of them. Mad Mephit (talk) 03:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Remember that glitch I discovered about Lilith's Phasewalk...? I'm kind of a moron sometimes, in the way that I'll try hopping across every mile of scenery instead of murdering everything in the zone. This leads to me falling into holes more times than I'd care to admit. It happened to me so much in Borderlands 1 playing as Lilith that I got this reflex now where I use the action skill the moment a character goes flying off of a cliff. (Due to the aforementioned glitch~) Getting to the point, my Zer0 got blasted off another cliff and was heading for a lava pit below when that reflex kicked in, sending out the hologram. After respawn, no message popped up (the one that displays the reconstruction fee), After testing it out a few more times, I found out that Zer0's action skill has the exact same glitch Lilith's did. Using Zer0's skill before suffering an out-of-bounds death will allow a player to respawn without any cost, providing a quick method of restoring all health/shields or getting back to the nearest station! --Ajiryn (talk) 00:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I've been trying it out some more. It DOES incur a fee at Sanctuary, for some reason. Doesn't seem to do it with lava pits or voids. After a few more tries, I think I figured it out: Fatal falls that show a short cutscene (zooming out from your character into 3rd person) will still incur a fee upon respawn. Falls that result in instantaneous death (no 3rd person zooming- you just get sent right into the respawn sequence with the trippy bluish... whatever, thing) is what won't cause a fee. Actually, it still has a chance of doing so (no idea why it does sometimes, doesn't other times.). It's a little too unpredictable to be useful, I guess. Rats! I thought I was onto something good. --Ajiryn (talk) 00:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yet another quote First, he often says "I win" when he kills someone with a critical hit, both from melee and guns. Second, this has only happened to me once, and I'm level 28 now. I got a melee kill from Decepti0n (not crit, nor against a badass, just a normal Elite Marauder) and Zer0 said "Sorry, did that hurt? That "sorry" was sarcasm... I am not sorry." I don't know if you only get it from Decepti0n kills, but that was the one and only time I heard it. Jokkepokke (talk) 01:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Corrosive is it me or does Zer0 take significantly more damage from corrosive elemental damage than fire. if so this can point towards it not being human Felix03:05, October 4, 2012 (UTC) More quotes Thought I would add a few more quotes. Sometimes when killing, he will say "Assassins never die!" Another one is "I have destroyed you / A deadly shot from nowhere / The ghost assassin" Oh and sometimes when getting a critical hit, he'll say "Ouch." or "Ow." (voicing the pain of the enemy). EDIT: Another one: "Fear my skills!' upon killing an enemy. I'm not sure if this quote and/or "Assassins never die!" require the kill to be in Decepti0n. SuperXero (talk) 06:10, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure I've got "Assassins never die!" outside Decepti0n before. I think "Fear my skills!" is either crit or possibly Decepti0n crit. Evil Tim (talk) 09:21, October 7, 2012 (UTC) More Chinese Character Emoticons I've seen a couple more of the emoticons popping up on Zer0's head that aren't listed. Keep in mind I'm not 100% positive on how to get them to pop up. *止 Meaning stop. Popped up when my friend interrupted my fast travel. *死 Meaning dead. Was left behind by my friend's Zer0 after he quit my game. I wonder if this would show up if Zer0 were downed? *恐 Meaning fear. Saw this come up when my friend was being chased by a badass (LOL). I guess it could probably show up if you run into enemies a couple levels higher than you. Anyone can confirm how to make these come up? MistressValkyrie (talk) 09:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Possible Assassin's Creed Reference Zer0 only has 4 digits on each hand. Could this be a reference to the protagonist of Assassin's Creed 1, Altair, who also only had 4 digits. One finger was removed in order to properly use his hidden blade due to technological restrictions of the time period. Just a thought. 13:02, October 11, 2012 (UTC) V I think it's more likely a reference to him not being human. Many aliens in movies and games are seen having four fingers instead of five. Jokkepokke (talk) 02:19, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Half Life One of his unlockable skins, I haven't seen a picture of it yet, is called "This is HEV-y". I don't know what the color scheme is, but when I think HEV I think of a certain crowbar-wielding theoretical physicist. So if the skin is orange and black or whatever his suit color is, then let's mention that in the Triva page and the pop culture section if it's not already there? (Haven't checked the pop culture page but I know it's not in the Trivia) And yes, I mean the Freeman, in case some of you haven't figured that out. Regards, Lvdoomien (talk) 02:25, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Soulcalibur Reference? One of Zer0's skins is called "Azure Knight", and the coloration is a gold and blue coloration, which is a strikingly similar coloration of Nightmare from the Soulcalibur series. Something I wanted to point out is all. 19:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Kvenom (talk) 10:49, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Did anyone also noticed, how much Zer0 resembles Yoshimitsu from both Tekken and Soul Calibur series? Well, if no one did, I'll explain: 1.The Role: Edgy-looking Ninja Guy, who is supposed to be cool, serious and mysterious, but ultimately ends up being an akward doof. Sounds familiar? Yes - that's what can be said about both of them. 2.Remember his moves in TFTB, when he is fighting inside Gortys? Ya know, the whole "Decepti0n, followed by teleportation blocks" thingy? It suspiciously looked like one of Yoshimitsu's signature moves,' Indian Stance Vacuum Dance'. Proof ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl8LXMhlteY&t=184s More about Yoshimitsu himself and his moves can be found on the video above and on this lil' wiki pages: http://tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshimitsu http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshimitsu Zer0 is not his name Zer0 is not "Zer0's" name. Nobody, including Angel, knows his real name. The reason people call him Zero is because a zero appears over his face face when he kills somebody. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3UqrkMcH5SA&feature=related :What people call you is your name unless you volunteer something else for them to call you. Evil Tim (talk) 06:10, November 13, 2012 (UTC) What if he's a rat? Think about it. Look at his stance. Look at the lack of phalanges. He might be a Rat... Alienation I don't know if it's just me, but the Alienation head doesn't remind me of of the AVP Aliens at all, but instead looks like the crystal skull from Indiana Jones and the Crystal skull. --Juman92 (talk) 14:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Species? Reference? Inspiration? Is it just me or has Zer0 many features of the Quarians from Mass Effect? The shape of his helmet is kinda similiar. He is just as slender as all Quarians. Their feet look exactly alike (only 2 larger toes). -> Only their hands are different..Zer0 has 4 fingers, while Quarians have 3.Leafless (talk) 21:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistency with how Zer0 is drawn Apparently, his head's drawn differently on the boxart. You can see that the cover/faceplate/screen on his mask has a sharp point protruding upwards in game and in other material for the game. For the boxart, the top of his head seems to be flat. Not a really problem, but it just annoys me. Maybe it's worth posting in the trivia section, idk. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Don't really like him as a character, weird skills, but has some nice assets such as b0re and Kill confirmed. XxandoxX2552 (talk) 09:50, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Different base melee stats? Does anyone have confirmation that zero's melee has longer range/ more base damage than other characters melee? It always seems to be more useful than other classes melee (especially at the start/ without skills)--LachlanR (talk) 00:39, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Former Atlas assassin? Given Zer0's prowess as a ninja and the appearance of his mask being remarkably similar to that of the Atlas assasins in Borderlands, some have theorized that Zero is indeed a former Atlas assassin. Is there any definite evidence out there to back up or disprove this? Rmlpwn (talk) 10:22, August 16, 2013 (UTC)Rmlpwn Tiny Tina DLC Quote Upon entering Hatred's Shadow for the first time (example) Tina says, "With the Sorcerer's tower in sight, you think of what you're going to spend your reward money on once you rescue the queen." Zer0's response is: "I care not for cash / Only for the pure combat / That said, I'll buy guns." Also I am new to this whole talking nonsense but I feel compelled to add this somehow because it's not there or on the talk page anywhere and the main page is locked I JUST WANT TO HELP BUT I'M SCARED HOLD ME Hitman Spike (talk) 06:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Zer0's Digistruct Holster Hopefully this is the right place to ask, I can locate on just about every other character. But where on earth is Zer0's Digistruct holster? :(_8(1) emoticon The only use of :(_8(1) I've ever seen before has been as an emoticon of Homer Simpson, and I can't find anything about "Sad_Dead". Maybe this should be edited? Terkup (talk) 19:24, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Panting How many people noticed that Zer0 is the only vault hunter who doesn't pant while sprinting? Craverns (talk) 06:15, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Zero a robot When and where did Gearbox say that Zero was a robot? I've seen this come up in forums, and it's the first item in his trivia, but I can't find any actual quotes or information on the subject. During the Borderlands 2 panel at Nekocon, Anthony Burch said he didn't know, and the only one who knew for certain was probably the person who designed him. Any insight? --King Starscream (talk) 04:29, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Zero is agender Zero has been confirmed to be agender and uses they/them pronouns. Once at the PAX panel, and twice by Anthony Burch here and here Can I go ahead and correct Zer0's pronouns again? : Anthony Burch is no longer a Gearbox employee, and his opinions on ask.fm are not necessarily canon. Dämmerung 20:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :I agree that Zer0 has no gender, but plurals are not suitable terms to reflect that. "It" would be more appropriate. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:30, April 27, 2015 (UTC) : WarBlade, the use of 'it' as a pronoun for a person is extremly rude and derogatory and should only ever be used if that person says that is the correct pronoun. Ehaydon16 (talk) 23:14, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :The comments from Anthony to Telltale were made before his leaving, and Randy Pitchford has said at the PAX panel that the correct pronouns for Zer0 are 'they/them' :Also, they/them is not always plural. ''It is grammaticly correct to use they/them in singular situations Ehaydon16 (talk) 20:44, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Singular "they" is nevertheless grammatically plural, and demands plural forms of its agreeing verb. Citation Whether we embrace this usage is WarBlade's purview as senior Editor (in multiple senses of the term). Dämmerung 22:08, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Hello, here are some sources that prove that 'they' can be singular. Here's the wikipedia page, here's a site dedicated entirely to grammar, and here is the goddamn Oxford Dictionary saying that it's correct . 'They' has been used for singular purposes since the 16th frickin century so please stop it with the 'they is only plural' crap. Ehaydon16 (talk) 23:12, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: ''Grammatically plural. Please read that Wikipedia page that you cite. Dämmerung 23:32, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: I think you missed the beginning of that sentence. It say that 'in some cases' it is used that way. In other cases, 'they' is used entirely singular. Also, did you just ignore the other sources? Ehaydon16 (talk) 23:58, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: In other words, singular they is a grammatically plural pronoun with a singular antecedent. Direct quote from section 1, Inflected forms and derivative pronouns. Regardless of whether they is being used as a singular or plural pronoun, grammatically it demands the plural verb form. The antecedent of the pronoun may be grammatically singular, but the pronoun itself is grammatically plural. Your sources do not contradict this: again, read the examples in Oxford. If you're going to conduct a culture war on Wikia, at least make it a grammatically correct culture war. Dämmerung 00:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: Wait, are you arguing about how, even when used singulary, 'they' has plural verb forms? Because I understand that. All I was trying to prove was that 'they' can be used as a singular pronoun. The verb forms don't make it any less singular. Ehaydon16 (talk) 16:00, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::: That's all that grammatically plural means. Your wave of edits (unrolled by WarBlade) did not demonstrate such an understanding. Dämmerung 16:14, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::: So you're saying that I didn't conjugate the verbs right? Because if so I'm very sorry. It was late at night when I made those edits and honestly should not have until I was more lucid. Ehaydon16 (talk) 20:30, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::: So now that episode 5 of Tales has been out for a month and Zer0 is canonically referred to as "He" repeatedly, can we change that back in the wiki? I'd do it myself, but the page is locked.Rowan616 (talk) 10:02, December 5, 2015 (UTC) male pronouns :The remaining piece of scrap containing the name and gender of Zer0 were not included Given we don't know the gender, these have to go! It is possible to rephrase things without using gendered pronouns. talk2ty 08:24, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Zer0 is Definitely Agender Hey uh, even if Zer0 was referred to as 'he' in tales, they're canonly agender and use they pronouns. Anthony Burch himself answered a question on 'ask.fm' confirming those pronouns, and said that Zer0 being misgendered in episode five was a writing fault on his behalf. I'd be willing to fix the page myself to change the pronouns and make everything gramatically correct. Since Burch confirmed it was a writing error, and if I'm correct Zer0's voice actor said he always played them as a gender neutral character, I feel that this should be brought up again. OozmaKappas (talk) 02:42, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :It has been brought up. Too many times to count. But we're documenting a game series within which this character is consistently referred to as "he," so that's the end of the debate. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:54, January 1, 2018 (UTC)